Good Clean Fun
by puddytat1972
Summary: Anamaria finally convinces Jack to take a bath. But of course, he'll need someone to wash his back. Warning: Adult Content.


**Good, Clean Fun**

After spending nearly a month at sea either on the open deck above, or below deck where the waves beat against the hull of the ship, the inside of Jack's cabin seemed almost eerily quiet. Even when Anamaria had entered the cabin before, there had always been at least one other person in there moving around and talking, and the door was always kept open. Jack would never admit this to anyone, because he had an image to protect, afterall, but even he exercised a certain amount of propriety when dealing with a woman among men. A man and a woman alone behind closed doors could only mean one thing, and it would be dangerous for Ana if the men ever thought she was available for such activities. The men Jack had chosen for his crew were a good lot; she rarely had a reason to be uncomfortable around any of them. On the few occasions where she was, men like Gibbs and Cotton, if not Jack himself, were good about coming to her defense. But it was never a good idea to tempt fate, much less men who had been at sea for any length of time. Even Jack, who she had learned could be trusted not to harm her (although he drove her mad sometimes in his efforts to gain her consent), might be weak after a long stint away from port. Although she had to admit, there were times when she found herself wishing...

Of all the nonsense. What was in her head, anyways? If she allowed it even once, she would never have peace again. Ana finished drying herself and began to dress in the only change of clothes she had with her. Afterall, a sailor must travel light, and hygiene wasn't top on the list of things to worry about while at sea. But traveling around the Caribbean usually meant they would stop at a port at least once every couple of weeks, and when they did, Ana liked to hire a bath. The whores always gave her strange looks initially, but when she made it clear that all she wanted them to do was draw some water and she would take care of the rest, they were usually only too happy to oblige. Afterall, it was easy pay for them. But this time the ship was on its way to the Gold Coast, and it had been a long time since Ana had a good cleaning. When she asked Jack if she could use his cabin for this purpose, he gave her a look as though she was speaking some foreign language.

"What do you want to do that for?" he asked her. "You'll only get dirty again. Not to mention, you'll get me cabin wet. Absolutely not."

"I will not get your cabin wet," she insisted. "I only want to remove some of this dirt, and this oil. Look at my hair!" she said while pulling her bandana off of her head. "I've never seen it so stringy in all me life."

Jack narrowed his eyes and looked at her hair as though he was actually trying to assess its oiliness. Then he reached out and took a lock of it between his fingers. Ana swatted at his hand. "I didn't say touch it. I said look at it."

He only shrugged a bit and said, "It looks fine to me. Just keep a hat on it, and you'll never know the difference. Besides, I hear washing one's hair too often can make one go bald, and I won't have a bald woman on me ship."

That silenced her for a moment while she considered the possibility, but she quickly recognized it for the red herring it was when Jack turned and walked away as though the conversation was over. She followed on his heels so she wouldn't need to shout her intentions loudly enough for the entire to crew to hear. "Jack, I only want to borrow your cabin for a short while. Why won't you let me do that? I promise not to bother a thing, and I _won't_ get it wet."

Jack kept walking even after she finished, all but ignoring her. Then he stopped and turned around so quickly, Ana nearly ran into him. He had a huge smirk on his face as he said, "All this time I've wanted to get you in me cabin. Now, here you are practically begging me to go in there, and I won't allow it. You're right; what am I thinking? Of course, you can use me cabin."

Ana glared. "Alone."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Aye, alone. But when you're finished, I don't want any evidence that you were ever in there."

"Agreed," she said.

"And don't touch me rum."

"I won't touch your rum."

"Or anything else."

"Are you going to let me in or not?" she finally snapped at him.

Jack allowed her into his cabin, and to her surprise, he even helped her with the washtub and water. Just before he left, she asked him if he would leave the key to the door in the room with her, just to be safe. But Jack drew the line there. No one was going to have the key to Jack's cabin except Jack. Ana didn't worry too much about that, though. Just as he wouldn't allow her to have the key, he wouldn't be allowing anyone else to have it either. She locked the door behind him and enjoyed her much needed bath. Just like she promised, she didn't touch anything of his. And except for one small puddle on the carpet just next to the tub (and perhaps a few footsteps after she was finished), she managed not to get anything wet, either.

The bath was a wonderful experience, one like she had never enjoyed before. She was able to bathe in a room full of open windows that looked out over the ocean without having to worry about anyone looking in. It made her feel strangely vulnerable, but excited at the same time. She lounged in the warm water, noticing the color of her bare skin under the sunlight that came into the room. Her naked body was a rich taupe, but it was fair compared to her arms and face. Her skin almost glowed under the water, her breasts glistening wet as they broke the surface. Her nipples became firm and raised in the open air, and when she stroked them, their sensitivity sent a mild tingle through the center of her body that traveled down between her legs. She could have stayed there forever, but she knew it was just a matter of time before Jack would want to use his cabin again. She didn't want to still be wet and naked when he did. The very thought of it made her...stay just a little longer, but eventually, she finished.

Ana had just put her breeches on and had barely picked up her shirt when she heard the lock rattling on the door. She tried as quickly as she could to get her shirt on, but the bloody thing was twisted and she couldn't find the sleeve openings fast enough. Suddenly, the door came open, not wide, but wide enough to allow the intruder through. She gave up on trying to put the shirt on and was only just able to hold it in front of her in time to keep from being completely exposed. "Have you never learned to knock?" she said harshly when Jack had closed the door behind him. "I'm not decent!"

"Why should I need to knock to enter me own cabin?" He said as he turned toward her. At first Ana thought he was trying to be somewhat polite as he kept his eyes lowered so he wouldn't see her, but after only a moment, he behaved more true to his nature and looked up. A smile slowly spread across his face as he made no secret as to what he was thinking. "You look plenty decent to me."

Ana opened her mouth to say something, something horrible, but words failed her.

"I'd think twice before slapping anyone, love," he said while glancing at her shirt. He moved crossed the cabin, but he wasn't coming after her. Apparently, he really did have another purpose to be in there, although Ana had to wonder if it couldn't wait until she was finished. As he passed by the washtub the carpet beneath his boots made a wet squishing noise. He stopped immediately and looked down. Then he stepped away from the puddle and turned to Ana again, raising his eyebrows at her. The shirt she was holding covered her breasts well enough, but now she had an urge to pull it over her bare shoulders too as she felt more vulnerable than ever. "What's this?" he asked, even though he knew perfectly well what it was.

"The water may have splashed a bit when I got in," she explained.

"So it did. On me carpet. Woven in India, I might add."

Ana couldn't quite tell if he was angry or just giving her a difficult time. "Was it expensive?" she asked somewhat sheepishly.

"Well, not for me. I plundered it from some merchant ship on its way to Brazil. But I'm sure that captain paid a good price for it."

Now she knew he was less than serious. "Oh, I see. I'll sop it up for you when I finish, then. Which won't happen until you _leave_."

"That's not going to be for a while, because I'm a bit busy in here at the moment," Jack said as he continued across the room to some cabinets that were behind his desk. He opened one and started rummaging through his charts that were stored there.

"You mean you're staying?" Ana asked incredulously.

"I waited as long as I could, but you women and your beauty rituals...there's just no time for such nonsense aboard a ship. I'm a busy captain, afterall." He selected a few charts and set them on his desk.

Now what was she going to do, besides get angry, which she was well on her way to becoming? "Beauty rituals, indeed!" she spat. "If you weren't such a beastly pig, perhaps you could benefit from one of these 'beauty rituals' yourself."

Jack was busy spreading his charts across the desk but stopped after she said this. He looked at the washtub, then at her. "You think I never bathe?" he asked. The question was so ridiculous, a small laugh escaped from Ana in spite of her annoyance. Jack's brow furrowed at her.

"When was the last time you had a proper washing?" she asked him.

"I washed..." He thought about it for a moment. "It was just about..." His hand made subtle movements as he appeared to be counting something on his fingers. Then his face contorted slightly as though he was getting ready to offer her a rough timeframe, but instead, he suddenly narrowed his eyes at her and asked, "How long has it been for you?"

"I asked first," she said, narrowing her eyes right back at him.

Jack's face twitched subtly as it usually did when he was bested by someone. Now it was Ana's turn to smile. He rolled his eyes when he noticed it, then he looked toward the washtub again, stroking his beard as he considered it for a while. "So, you think I should bathe, then?" he asked without a trace of his usual wit or sarcasm.

His plainness almost stunned her. "Aye, I think you should," she said just as seriously.

Jack walked out from behind his desk and stood next to the washtub, peering down at the water and giving it more careful consideration. Ana watched him, her shirt still held up in front of her, wondering what he was planning to do. It was quiet for a spell, when finally, Jack gave a small shrug and said, "All right, then. I will."

"Good," Ana said, "As soon as I'm done here, we can get you some fresh...Oy! What are you doing?"

Jack had already begun removing his sash, belt and other such articles. "I'm going to bathe," he said without turning around.

"But I'm still in here!"

"Rather convenient, if you ask me. I'll need someone to help scrub me back." He started kicking off his boots at the same time he was removing his vest.

"You're mad!" was all she could think to say.

Jack shot a grin at her, his eyes twinkling. "Was there ever any doubt, Love?" He pulled his shirt off, exposing his upper body. It wasn't the first time Ana had seen his bare chest, but it was a rare treat. Jack wasn't one to typically walk around without his shirt like some of the other sailors. She noticed his muscles became more clearly defined as his arms reached over his head. Years at sea had shaped them nicely, and what they lacked in bulk they more than made up for in tone.

Ana caught herself staring and forced herself to look away. She had to find a way to get her own shirt back on so she could leave before she saw too much. What if she just turned her back toward him? It was still more than she wanted to expose to him, but at least it wasn't _everything_. As Ana turned around to try this new tactic, her eyes involuntarily glanced at Jack. He had just removed his breeches was naked as the day he was born. She saw mostly his profile, his back turned toward her slightly as he tossed his breeches in the other direction. Her eyes automatically traced the smooth curve of his ass, following it all the way down to the back of his thighs. Ana suddenly felt the need to inhale deeply, still unable to turn away from him as she did so. But then, Jack turned toward her and caught her staring. A hot flash spread over her face, and she turned her head immediately.

Jack let out a chuckle. "No need for that," he said. "I have to say, I'm a bit surprised at you. One would think you had never set eyes on a naked man before."

"It's not something I'm in the habit of doing," she said while still looking in another direction.

"I see." There was a touch of humor in his voice. "Hand me that cake of soap, will you?"

Ana heard him stepping into the tub. Once again, her gaze drifted in his direction. He was standing in the water and looking down, appearing a little unsure as to how he was going to lower himself into the water without slipping or splashing. She could see everything now. His body was smooth for the most part, but right below his navel a thin, dark trail of soft hair lead the eye further down until it fanned out above his cock and then spread around it, thinning out over the dark skin of his balls. His cock was not quite erect, but it was firm enough to show off its length. She could see it was clearly large enough to give a woman the pleasure she desired, and try as she might to convince herself that she had no such desire, she found that she could no longer ignore it. Her pussy clenched slightly as she imagined what his cock might feel like inside of her. It wasn't until Jack finally lowered himself into the tub that Ana remembered what she had been asked to do.

The soap was sitting on a small table not far from the tub, where Jack could easily have turned around and gotten it himself. There was no reason she had to do it for him. What was he on about? As she passed by Jack to reach the table, she meant to glare at him for her own satisfaction. But instead, she found that he had already turned and was watching her, looking at her bare back, as likely as not. She saw his subtle smile, but it was the gleam in his eye that caught her attention. Again, there was the clenching between her legs, and she suspected that to continue to resist would be pointless. This was apparently what she wanted, it was _definitely_ what Jack wanted, and they were already so close. But should she give in so easily?

She turned away from him again and lowered her shirt slowly, finally allowing it to fall to the ground. She picked up the cake of soap and the washcloth that was sitting next to it, then she took a deep breath before facing him again. Jack hadn't taken his eyes off of her for a moment. Before she had even finished circling around, his eyes moved down to her breasts and settled there. His smile wasn't so subtle anymore, and the gleam in his eye only intensified. She stood there for a few seconds to allow Jack to enjoy the moment. She found to her surprise that she rather appreciated being admired this way. When she finally approached him to help him with his bath, Jack followed her with his eyes until she was too close for him to comfortably face her and he turned forward again.

Ana came around to the side of the tub, kneeled down, and dipped the soap and washcloth into the water. It had cooled somewhat since she was in it but still retained some of its warmth. Even though it was slightly murky from her own bath, she could see Jack's body beneath the surface very clearly. His cock was fully erect now and lay nearly straight up along his abdomen. Her eyes traced his shaft, noticing its subtle lines just beneath the skin. This time she was fully aware that Jack was watching her. She didn't even have to look up. She could feel it. But instead of making her feel uncomfortable as she did before, it aroused her. A small bead of wetness trickled out of her pussy and escaped from between its folds. She tried to ignore it as she lathered the soap over the water. Some of the suds dripped down and floated on the surface, obscuring her view of him. It was just as well. She was going to wash Jack's back, just as he had suggested, then she was going to leave.

"Move your hair," she said as she moved behind him again. Jack gave her a puzzled look. "You want me to wash your back. I can't do it with all that hair in the way."

"No, I suppose not," he said as he reached back and gathered it in his hands. He sounded disappointed, as though this wasn't what he was expecting at all. He swung it around to one side and sat forward so Ana could reach his back.

Ana spread the washcloth across the palm of her hand and began scrubbing him with tight, vigorous circles. But as she continued for a while, the circles became wider and the movements more slow and deliberate as she found she enjoyed running her hand across the curves of his muscles. She cupped her other hand and dipped it in the water to rinse him off. As she allowed the water to cascade over him she rubbed her bare palm over his skin. There were some scars here and there, but for the most part, it felt smooth under her fingers. She eventually found herself tracing her fingertips over a tattoo and following its intricate lines.

Jack leaned back again, pressing his wet skin against her breasts. Ana considered moving away, but she didn't want to. He was warm and soft, and it made her want to touch him even more. She slid her hands and the washcloth slowly and firmly across shoulders, around his biceps and to his chest. Her senses were heightened, and the feel of her fingertips moving over him excited her. She began washing his chest with one hand and rinsing him with the other, but her concentration was not on how clean he became, but how he felt beneath her touch. The lathering evolved into an intimate massage that started with his pecs, then moved down gradually toward his groin. As she worked in that direction, her reach became an embrace. Her chin now rested on his shoulder as she looked down over his wet, naked body.

A quiet moan escaped from Jack's lips as he tilted his head back slightly. His eyes were closed while he savored her touch. Ana closed her eyes as well and nuzzled her face in his neck. She brushed her lips against his skin and started kissing him, giving several slow, gentle kisses without ever removing her lips. All the while she was breathing him in. Even after a washing, the smell of rum lingered on his skin. It was Jack; it was just his scent. But now she wanted to taste him, and she opened her mouth slightly, barely running the tip of her tongue along his neck. She heard Jack breathing more deeply and he tilted his head to the side. She pressed her teeth into his neck, barely adding enough pressure to be considered a bite, but apparently enough to arouse him. His breath wavered slightly and he moaned again. She gave him another small bite before sucking lightly on his flesh, then kissing him some more.

Jack slowly rolled his head toward her, his eyes now soft and amorous. Then he reached out and touched her cheek, burying just his fingertips in her hair as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. His nose brushed against her face, and she could feel his warm breath on her skin. His moustache barely tickled her, adding to the flurry of sensations that were already moving through her. He eventually released his kiss only to open his mouth and lightly touch his tongue to her lips. Ana opened her mouth and sealed it over his. Their tongues brushed against each other and Jack began sucking gently on hers as though he wanted more.

Ana wanted to give him more. She dropped the washcloth into the water leaving both of her hands free to roam Jack's body. She slid them down gradually until her fingertips touched the end of his cock. It pulsed slightly at first contact, but she continued to run her hand down its surface. The skin was almost velvety, but underneath it was as hard as stone. She ran her finger over the top of its head and traced around its edge. Then she pressed against his shaft and massaged it slowly and firmly while Jack began pushing into her hand. He let out another moan as he continued kissing her, his hand sliding down to the back of her neck. He was pressing his face hard against hers now, his mouth working on hers almost as though he was trying to consume her. Ana wrapped her hand around his cock tightly and began to stroke it up and down from the base of his shaft to beyond its end, over and over. Eventually, he stopped kissing her and backed away from her slightly. His eyes were closed and his face showed complete concentration on what Ana was doing to him. He started breathing irregularly for a few moments until he let out another groan, kissed her once more quickly, then stood up.

Ana was confused at first, wondering if she done something wrong. But as Jack stepped out of the tub, he gently took her by the arm and guided her up to join him. He moved her ahead of him and motioned toward his bunk. As Ana headed in that direction, Jack slipped his hands around her waist and started kissing her neck and shoulders. Just as she reached the bunk, his hands glided across her bare skin and worked their way under her breeches. He slid them down, all the way down, and continued kissing her down her spine as he lowered himself to remove them. Once she stepped out of them, Jack stood up and pressed her against him, pushing his cock against her ass. It slid upward, making the position wrong for entering her, but it was definitely nestling itself between her cheeks. Meanwhile his hands roamed over her body, first her thighs, then her belly, then her breasts. He cupped them in his hands and squeezed her nipples as he continued kissing and biting on her neck.

It was Ana's turn to begin moaning. She leaned against him, closed her eyes and simply allowed him to explore her body. His fingers sent waves of pleasure through her as he touched her most intimate places. Her pussy quivered with excitement and became wet with her juices. She felt almost too weak to continue standing, but she endured it, because she didn't want him to stop. Jack's hands traveled down her body again until he reached between her legs. He massaged one hand through her hair, and with the other, he slid his fingers into her, found her clit and began massaging it. Ana couldn't stop herself. She groaned, then with a quiver in her voice, she whispered to him. "I want you inside of me, Jack."

Without another word, Jack turned her around and lowered her onto his bunk. She lay down on her back, ready to accept him. Jack took a moment to look her over. He ran his hands along her inner thighs and spread them open. His eyes moved over her body beginning at her open legs, moving slowly up, hovering at her breasts, then finally reaching her eyes. Ana couldn't help the smile that came to her face, knowing the pleasure and intimacy that was to come. She was wise enough to know that she didn't truly love him, but for now, she could pretend that she did. At this moment, there was no one in the world she wanted more. Her heart melted as he smiled back at her. There was lust in his eyes, but it was not without feeling. He carefully lowered himself on top of her, brought his mouth to her ear, and breathed, "I've waited so long to have you." Then he moved his lips to her mouth and started kissing her passionately. She felt the end of his cock touch the folds of her pussy, and it quivered uncontrollably with excitement. With one smooth motion, Jack pushed himself inside of her as deeply as he could go.

Ana gasped slightly while her mouth still moved over Jack's. She wrapped her legs around him and held him against her, then she began gently rocking her hips back and forth with him as they found a rhythm together. He pressed deep inside of her, rubbed against her, slid out, then pushed into her again, over and over. Everything inside her tingled with each stroke. Her clit became excited and made her shudder everytime he brushed against it. She wrapped her arms around him and held firmly onto his back, but as her body tensed with more pleasure, her hands began to slide down slowly until they rested on his ass. She sunk her fingers into him and started to guide his movements.

Jack was easily led and began moving his hips to the speed and motion that Ana indicated. As he did this, his kisses moved off of her lips and onto her neck which she exposed to him by tilting her head back. He kissed her a few times, licked her, then he bit her, not terribly hard, but firmly. The surprise of it made her gasp and excited Jack even more. He bit her again, a little harder, and Ana moaned with pleasure. Then he moved from her neck to her chest, kissing, licking and nibbling all the way. All the while, he never lost his rhythm, moving his cock in and out of her steadily. His face kept moving down until he reached her breasts. He closed his mouth around her nipple and began to suck on it and rub his tongue against it. Small waves of excitement shot through the center of her body and intensified the sensations between her legs. Ana sunk her fingers more deeply into Jack, and she nearly froze as her body became overwhelmed with intense pleasure, when suddenly, he bit down. A shockwave ran from her nipple to her clit and she nearly screamed.

Jack continued to lightly press her nipple between his teeth. This new extreme stimulaton gripped her body and she held her breath as she became consumed by it. Meanwhile, Jack kept moving in and out of her, but she noticed his strokes were becoming a little less steady. He was pushing much harder, and he wasn't backing out nearly as far. He went back to sucking on her nipple, but instead of stroking and playing with it as he was before, all he did was suck hard. It was a bit painful, and yet the very pain itself excited Ana. She held him tighter and leaned her head back as she focused all her attention between her legs. Every move, even the slightest ones, were a burst of energy running through her. Then Jack removed his mouth from her breast and scooped his arms under her, squeezing her tightly. He inhaled deeply through his clenched teeth then whispered, "Oh, that's it, love." He took another deep breath and opened his mouth force it out, but all he managed to do was exhale in short, interrupted spurts.

They were grinding together so tightly now that both of them hardly moved at all. Ana stayed pressed against him, held her breath and absorbed the excitement that ran through her while her pussy went into spasms. Jack's body became more tense until it began to tremble a bit. He embraced Ana even tighter until suddenly, she felt his cock pulsing inside of her as he came. He released his breath, nearly crying out as he did so, then his entire body relaxed on top of her. Ana's pussy was still throbbing as her own body relaxed. She let out a final moan just as Jack laid his head down on her shoulder. Then she slid her hands up his back and held him while the two of them rested together. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she began running her fingers through his hair and whispered, "That was wonderful."

"Aye," was all Jack managed to say, but he said it with such feeling, it made her laugh a little, and she kissed the back of his head. He lifted his head again, and for what seemed like forever, all he did was gaze at her. Then his hand moved out from under her body and stroked her face gently before he leaned in and kissed her. "Perhaps next time you won't resist so much," he whispered with his mouth so close to hers that she could feel his breath and moustache moving against her.

Ana raised her eyebrows playfully and smiled. "Next time, you say? What makes you so sure there will be one?"

Jack's face lit up as he all but laughed at her. "There's _always_ a next time," he said and gave her a subtle wink.

"Don't be so smug," she told him and gave him a couple of pokes in his side.

His entire body jumped. "Oy, don't do that!" he scolded in mock offense.

"Oh, what's this?" she said poking him again.

Jack grabbed her wrists and held them down on the bed. "That's how you want to play then, is it?" He buried his face in her neck and began tickling her vigorously with his beard and moustache.

Ana let out a squeal, which made him stop immediately. "None of that, Love. Unless you want the others to know what we're doing in here." He kissed her lips on last time then he rolled off of her.

Ana sat up, a little disappointed that this was over, but knowing it was inevitable. She took her breeches from Jack when he picked them up off the floor and handed them to her. Jack stood up and crossed the room to where his own clothes laid crumpled in a heap. He picked up his shirt and smelled it. "Hm." He tossed it aside and went to a bureau, where, to Ana's surprise, he had some more clothes put away. "To your credit," he said while selecting a shirt and vest, "you've convinced me that a regular washing can be very beneficial. Let me know the next time you want to do this, and perhaps I'll join you again."

Ana rolled her eyes. Even after getting what he wanted, he still didn't give up. She figured as much. And yet, she didn't quite have the will to turn him down completely. "We'll have to see about that," she said as she picked up her own shirt and finally put it on.

Jack walked up behind her, startling her a bit, and gave her backside a squeeze. "Good enough for me. I'll take it."

The two of them finished dressing, and Ana picked up her comb for her hair. "You may want to wait a bit before you leave," she heard Jack say. "It looks less suspicious that way. See me at the helm when you've finished."

"The helm? You're leaving?" She watched Jack as he approached the door.

"Of course. I told you, I'm a busy captain."

"But what about your charts?" she said pointing to them.

"Oh, that's right. Put those away for me, will you Dearie?" He opened the door, looked around to see if anyone was watching, and left.

Ana didn't say a word. In fact, she even took a little comfort in knowing that the Jack she had always known was still alive and well. Meanwhile, it was good to know the Jack she met a short time ago was around, just in case she ever needed him again. She finished combing her hair, then put the charts away. To think she had fallen for it, without a second thought. It wasn't all bad, but it bothered her a little just knowing he was able to do it. She was about to dump the bathwater out but reconsidered. Afterall, it was _his_ bathwater now. Let him empty it. A small price to pay for what he got in return. That, and the bottle of rum she stole from his cabinet before she left.


End file.
